Unwanted
by XxTheUnspokenTruthxX
Summary: "But you still keep secrets."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I really loved "Disordered", but I didn't like the way they left Wally's and Artemis's therepy session uncomplete.**

* * *

><p>Artemis sat on the chair with her arms folded across her chest and glared at Black Canary. "Look, me dying in the exercise might've made things go south, but I was 'Coma Girl'. Missed out on the fun of forgetting it wasn't for real, so no trauma. No need for the shrink wrap."<p>

"You're too tough to need help?"

"Whatever. Maybe." The girl pulled her knees up to her chest, creating a barrier between herself and her trainer.

"Or maybe too tough to admit you need help." She sat forward, waiting for an answer. "Artemis, it's not a sign of weakness to your friends."

She dug her fingers in her arm and mumbled, "I know."

"But you still keep secrets."

"You can't tell them! You can't!"

"I won't but you should." The blonde archer looked at her in frustration. "You should really start with that you're really not Green Arrow's niece."

"Yeah right," she scoffed. "Can you imagine what Wally would do with that?"

The blonde woman looked at her questioningly. "So, the person that you're most worried about is Wally?"

"Of course I'm worried about Wally; he's the one who's always picking on me." She gripped the chair's arm rests tighter. "He points out every mistake I make and throws them at my face. Then, he mentions Speedy being on the team and how it would've been better that way. Let's face it...he hates me."

"No, he doesn't" Black Canary said. "From what I know, he tried to convince himself you were still alive. You weren't just 'Coma Girl'; Wally cared about you...everyone did." The whole room was silent for a moment. Artemis looked at the floor.

"There's no way I'd be able to tell them. If they knew who I really am and what I've done, he—they would've been glad I was dead. I'm just another villain that they would cross out from their wanted list, nothing more." She took a deep breath. "Maybe Wally was right...I don't deserve being on the team."

"Artemis, don't say th—"

"I need some fresh air." She walked away, feeling worse than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading, alerting, and reviewing this story. There's a couple of things I would like to mention. First, don't own any of the comics, so sorry if I get any of Artemis's history wrong. Second, I would like to thank my friend, zMidnightz, for being my beta (You rock!). Lastly, I hope you enjoy this chapter, there's more to come.**

* * *

><p>She needed to destroy something.<p>

Artemis loaded her crossbow and let the arrow fly. It hit the bull's eye of the dummy—right where the heart should've been.

"It looks like you have been busy." A voice said from behind her.

"I'm not going back." She said, not even bothering to look at him.

"I did not ask you to."

She loaded another arrow. "Then why are you here?"

The android watched it zip through the air, hitting the target once more. He didn't expect less from Sportsmaster's daughter.

"I just came to talk to you."

Artemis snorted. "And that worked out so well last time. Besides, it's not like there's anything you can say to help me."

She released a third arrow before her next words. It zipped through the air, impacting and splitting the dummy's head open with a whoosh.

"I was born to kill."

The android's lifeless eyes bore into her.

"People are not born to kill. They are taught, instructed, ordered." The last word made her flinch. Had he known what she had said to Wally in Bialya?

"You and I are not much different." He continued. "Keeping things to yourself will most likely harm more people than you expect. You and I have experienced that from last week's mission."

Artemis would never forget. His family nearly killed the team and wiped out humanity.

"Even I processed the thought that I could handle it... That telling other people would endanger them." He paused. "I should have informed the League. We would not be here right now if you and the others did not disobey orders... From what I have observed, you seem to have broken some of your own orders to get yourself here."

Artemis no longer looked at the Leaguer in front of her. He obviously knew more about her than she had thought and any emotions showing through her eyes would only tell him more.

"I was once a robot, Artemis. Built to destroy and to commit treason and crime. But I thought as a human... And every human has a choice. Do not choose to be isolated, or you may find your battle even harder."

Artemis didn't respond as Red Tornado continued to stare at her, burying his words into her mind. Even as he walked away she stood silent. Maybe he was right, but she felt like something was lacking. After years of putting up with the lies and life of her father, maybe trust was the real issue.

Maybe, just maybe, she wasn't wondering if anyone trusted her... But if she could trust them.

And in Artemis' mind... That required proof.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
